Prizephita
Prizephita was a competitor robot that competed in Series 3-5 of Robot Wars, also withdrawing from Series 8 under construction and ownership of a new team. It was eliminated in the first round of both the third and fourth series, but managed to make the Heat Final of the Fifth Wars after a surprise victory over the seeded Thermidor 2, before losing to higher ranked Wild Thing on a tight and controversial judges' decision. Robot History Series 3 In Heat N of the Third Wars, newcomers Prizephita were drawn up against the Adams family with Thing 2 in its first round battle. In the battle, Prizephita got under Thing 2 at the start and tried to flip it. Thing 2 responded by lifting Prizephita with its spike. It drove in with its wedge and managed to overturn Prizephita by driving around in circles, but Prizephita used its srimech and was back on its wheels. Thing 2 turned it over again and pushed Prizephita into Sergeant Bash's CPZ, where its boxing glove got stuck on the arena wall. As its flipper wasn't working either, Prizephita couldn't self-right. Shunt gave it a hand by righting it but even still, Prizephita had stopped moving and it was left at the mercy of the House Robots. Cease was eventually called and Prizephita was eliminated from the competition. Series 4 A new and improved Prizephita machine, Prizephita Mk 2, was drawn up against the number 15 seeds Wheely Big Cheese and Series 2 competitors Wheelosaurus in the first round melee of the Fourth Wars. At the start of the battle, Prizephita Mk 2 flipped Wheelosaurus twice, as Wheely Big Cheese went straight for Sir Killalot, but Wheelosaurus was invertible. Wheely Big Cheese then intercepted and pushed Prizephita Mk 2 into the arena side wall, seizing up one of Prizephita's drives. Wheely Big Cheese then tried to flip Prizephita Mk 2, but then tried to push and flip Prizephita Mk 2 into Sir Killalot's CPZ. Shunt then came in and axed into Prizephita Mk 2, before dragging it across the arena. The pit of oblivion soon opened and all three robots ended up in it. Although Wheely Big Cheese went in first, the judges ruled that Prizephita Mk 2 was immobilised for too long, eliminating Prizephita Mk 2 from the competition. Series 5 Prizephita had never passed the first round in Robot Wars previously, so it was a major underdog in its first round battle, having to fight the number 16 seeds Thermidor 2. Despite Thermidor 2 getting the first flip in on Prizephita Mach 2, the underdogs recovered well and dominated the rest of the battle. Thanks to having the lower ground clearance of the two robots, Prizephita Mach 2 was constantly able to flip Thermidor 2 over with ease, making Thermidor 2 expend gas just to self-right. Eventually, Thermidor 2 was so down on gas in the flipper, it took a long while and a long run-up for it to self-right, after this attempt, the lobster robot broke down after successfully getting back on its wheels, Thermidor 2 was counted out by the Refbot, before being pitted by Sgt Bash and Prizephita Mach 2 was through to the next round of the Heat. In the second round, the rising stars Prizephita Mach 2 were drawn up against newcomers The Alien. Both robots began sluggishly, but Prizephita Mach 2 was narrowly able to avoid the spinning hammer of The Alien. After only a short while into the battle, Prizephita Mach 2 found the ground clearance in its opponent, and narrowly managed to flip The Alien onto its back. The Alien was put in an awkward position, and so couldn't use its unique srimech to self-right. The Alien was soon counted out by the Refbot, and Prizephita Mach 2 was put through to the Heat Final. In the Heat Final, Prizephita Mach 2 found itself against the number 9 seeds Wild Thing. This was a grudge match because Thing 2 had beaten the original Prizephita in the Third Wars. Prizephita Mach 2 dominated the early stages of this battle, once again using the front flipper to great effect, first flipping Wild Thing onto its back, and after the previous Semi-Finalists self-righted, Prizephita Mach 2 flipped it again, stranding Wild Thing onto its side, Wild Thing fidgeted madly to get back onto its wheels, but couldn't self-right, the Refbot then moved in and was about to count out the seeded machine, but this was then when Wild Thing managed to fall back onto its wheels. Wild Thing then fought back strongly in the late stages of the battle by shoving Prizephita around the arena and into the arena side wall, also scratching away at the shell of Prizephita Mach 2. Cease was eventually called and the battle went to a judges' decision, this was the only Heat Final in the Fifth Wars to go to a Judges' decision. The decision very controversially went in favour of the seeded Wild Thing, eliminating Prizephita Mach 2 from the competition. Series 8 Although Prizephita Mk 3 qualified for Series 8 with its new team, consisting of Daniel Patrick Hughes Biscoe, his son, and team members Thomas, Jacob and Jessica, the robot caught fire internally a week before filming began, and it withdrew from the competition. Live Events On 8th March 2017, the team said that they will not appear in Series 10, however they expressed interest in entering some of the Extreme Robots live events. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots from Suffolk Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Robots from Surrey Category:Robots that have forfeited Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Robots Category:Robot Wars Heat Finalists Category:Robot Wars Series 9 Non-Qualifiers